


Kagewaka Snuggles

by Star_River



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Literally just pure fluff cant stress this enough, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_River/pseuds/Star_River
Summary: Kagerou and Wakasagihime snuggle together.
Relationships: Imaizumi Kagerou/Wakasagihime
Kudos: 18





	Kagewaka Snuggles

"I love you so much, Hime..."

  
"I love you too, Kagerou..."

  
At the shore of the misty lake as always, snuggled up beneath the cool midday shade of a tree, Wakasagihime and Kagerou indulged in a moment of affection. The mermaid laid on the grass beside her werewolf lover, who embraced her from behind, wrapping her arm around the girl she loved and holding her close. All that could be heard was the distant chirping of birds and the sound of each other’s breathing. It was soothing and comfortable and cozy.

“Hey... Hime...” Kagerou murmured, reaching to stroke Wakasagihime’s hair. “You think you’re gonna fall asleep? We can nap together if you want...”

Wakasagihime smiled and giggled at the sensation of Kagerou’s fingers running through her hair. “I might fall asleep in a little, but... For now, I just want to lay here with you...”

Kagerou chuckled back. “Me too...”

Wakasagihime felt Kagerou’s hand return to resting on her middle. Being in her hold like this made her feel so safe and secure--she couldn’t ask for anything more blissful.

A slight breeze rustled the leaves of the tree overhead. It was mid-spring, and some blooming cherry blossoms could still be seen across the lake in all their pink glory. However, many trees had already begun to sprout leaves in place of flowers, the one they laid beneath being one such tree. It shielded the bright sun above and allowed the couple to enjoy a serene, peaceful moment together.

“...You know,” Wakasagihime began, her fish half wrapping around Kagerou’s leg. “When I’m with you like this... I’m so glad you almost accidentally ate me that day.”

Kagerou laughed, burying her face into Wakasagihime’s shoulder in embarrassment. “I’m still sorry about that...”

“It’s ok! I promise. If that had never happened... I would have never been able to meet someone as lovely as you...” Wakasagihime insisted. "...The scar from the bite mark is still kind of visible if you look closely at my tail, though..."

Kagerou pouted, nuzzling into Wakasagihime's hair this time. "I promise I won’t bite you again... Except for the times you want me to."

They laughed together. It was always fun to reminisce about the innocent past and remember how things started. Now that they were so close, all their pre-relationship memories made for entertaining nostalgia.

Their future, however, was still a bit of a blur given their circumstances.

Wakasagihime fidgeted a bit nervously, suddenly incredibly conscious of her fish tail. "...I'm still serious about wanting to move in with you soon. I really am. It's just..."

"I know... I understand..." Kagerou reassured, kissing the top of Wakasagihime's head. "We'll figure out how to get you around on land soon."

Wakasagihime's ear fins drooped a little. "I hope so..."

"I know so. We'll get to be together like that soon, I promise," Kagerou said softly, nuzzling into Wakasagihime's hair again. "We're going to wake up in the mornings next to each other... We'll have breakfast together and then go about our day, either together or apart depending on what we have to do... And we'll be together at home at night, and we'll bathe together and then get into bed and snuggle and kiss... Until we fall asleep next to each other and wake up again to each other like always."

Wakasagihime smiled. "I'd love that..."

Kagerou scattered small smooches across Wakasagihime's head and neck, making her squeal and giggle. It was music to her ears. "I love you... I love you so much, Hime..." she murmured over and over again, making sure Wakasagihime knew well how much she meant to her--as if she didn't already make sure to tell her multiple times a day.

Nonetheless, it was never redundant; Wakasagihime's heart always warmed at her lover's sweet words and soft lips. "I love you too, Kagerou..." she replied, intertwining her fingers with Kagerou's, which still held her around her middle. "Now and forever..."

Kagerou gave one last kiss to Wakasagihime's cheek. "You're so sweet... My beautiful Hime..."

"Mm..."

The two went back to quietly, peacefully snuggling in no time at all. As they laid together, they closed their eyes and took everything in; the sounds of nature, the smell of the fresh grass and water, as well as the familiar and comforting fragrance of each other, their bodies' warmth, and of course, the happiness all of these sensations brought when combined. Nothing was ever as heavenly as these moments.

After a few minutes, though, Kagerou broke the silence once more, softly as always. "Hey... You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"You should come over to my house tonight and stay over. It's been a while since you last got to... Even if it's only for one night for now, I think it'll be nice."

Wakasagihime giggled, turning herself a bit to face her girlfriend. When she looked into her deep red eyes and saw her earnest, affectionate expression, her heart melted. "That sounds wonderful, Kagerou... Let's do it."

"Ahh, yay!! Now I get to snuggle you lots tonight," Kagerou beamed excitedly, squeezing her girlfriend tight. She then smirked a little, adding, "...And do more than snuggling, if you'd like."

"Of course... Let's have lots of fun," Wakasagihime said with her own smirk before planting a kiss onto her lover's lips. As she did so, Kagerou lifted a hand to her cheek and pulled her in close.

When they parted from the kiss at last, they giggled together once more.

"You still want to take a nap first, though? I'm getting a little sleepy..." Kagerou admitted, blushing slightly in the aftermath of their moment of passion.

Wakasagihime turned herself over again, allowing Kagerou to wrap her arm back around her. "Yeah... A nap sounds nice..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

  
For the remainder of the afternoon, the inseparable pair would doze off and dream while wrapped in each other's warmth. Only when the sun began to set on the horizon did they finally wake up, and of course, they embarked on their evening date together not soon after, vowing to make the night as loving as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda mostly wrote this as a projection of my relationship with my gf and how badly i wanna snuggle with her lmao


End file.
